Miraculous: Tales of the 6th world
by happilyevil321
Summary: Its the year 2076, and for a year, Paris had the help of two heroes that have been protecting it: Ladybug and Chat Noir. And things seems to be fine. Until forces beyond their knowledge moving, and soon, they might have to start running the shadows. But they wont be alone, for they will have someone to teach them, starting with this rule. Never make a deal with a dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new school year, and a brief history of the 6th world.**

It seems to be a normal day in Paris, the city of love, art and fashion, and the people around walk around the streets living their lives and walking to their destinations. And suddenly, from a loft above a bakery located in the 12 Rue Gotlib, a loud scream is heard, loud enough to scare the birds nearby.

Inside the loft, there is a teenage girl with black hair with ponytails, who seems to be obviously freaking out "Ah! I can´t believe I overslept, and on the first day of class of the new semester!" she screamed as she quickly changed from her pajamas into her usual clothes.

 **Subject:** Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 **Meta type:** Human.

 **Age:** 15.

 **Family:** Tom Dupain (Troll meta type), Sabine Cheng (Human meta type)

 **Career:** Student, helps in her parent's bakery.

 **Likes:** Bakery, fashion, her friends.

Meanwhile, a cute, small fairy like creature that looked like a ladybug was flying around "Calm down Marinette, there is still time, and if you always get to class in time" the small kwami says trying to calm her down.

Marinette then sighs and says "I know, but is the first day of class, and we are going to see a lot of old friends since they left for summer vacation. And Adrien" at the mention of her crush, she gives a long happy sigh, with a dreamy look in her eyes. Which ends when the kwami says "And you still haven't confessed your feelings to him"

"Tiki! Yeah, you are right, but every time I try, it´s like my mind gets scrambled and my mouth says nonsense. But that will change, this semester, I will finally confess my feeling for him! Now let´s get to the school Tiki" and soon, the little fairy creature hides herself in the teenager back.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else, in what seems to be a nicer district in the city, in a nice house that looks like a small palace, a teenage boy with blond hair was preparing his backpack. The teenager seems to have an obvious tan, as if he travelled somewhere sunnier. And behind him, entering his room, is his father personal assistant "The car is ready and waiting for you Adrien" the woman said in a monotone voice, to which the boy responded "Thanks Natalie, I will be out soon"

 **Subject:** Adrien Agreste.

 **Meta type:** Elf

 **Age:** 15.

 **Family:** Gabriel Agreste (Meta type: human), Emilie Agreste (Meta type: elf, status: missing)

 **Career:** Student, model.

 **Likes:** Physics, basketball, fencing, cheese?

As soon as the woman left the room, a black cat, fairy like looking creature came out of a drawer "Man, do we have to go back to school? I liked being in Italy, with their tasty cheeses that are hard to get" he said in a sad tone.

"C'mon Plagg, you knew it was only while we did the photo shoot, we still had to go back, and be thankful that I was able to convince father to let me go back to the school. Or would you have preferred that I stayed here trapped, and you with me" he said in a burlesque tone, and the kwami with a visible distain. "Yeah, I suppose you are right, and the Camembert I like is only sold here."

Soon after the conversation, the cat like fairy hides inside Adrien backpack, and they run towards the car, which the driver/bodyguard seemed to be a troll. They then drove towards the school.

* * *

The school is brimming with noise, teenagers and noisy teenagers, all of them talking about their vacations, what they did, who they met, things that changed their lives and how much they missed each other.

And inside the classroom of a certain class, Marinette was the first to arrive, and as soon as she entered, her best friend ran towards her and hugged her tightly "Marinette! You finally here. How have you been girl? Did you have fun with your mother family in China?"

 **Subject:** Alya Cesaire.

 **Meta type:** Human.

 **Age:** 15.

 **Career:** Blogger.

 **Likes:** Internet, his cellphone, Ladybug, comic books.

"Ayla, so glad to see you, and yes I had a good time, although China seems to be kind of a dangerous place, especially near the Kowloon walled city. I heard that once, a chinese demon almost took control over the walled city" said Marinette, smiling at her best friend since forever "And what about your vacations, is Martinique a nice place to visit?"

To which Alya answered in a playful tone "Well, it's a nice island, and the weather is nice, but I wish I had a better matrix connection, and I'm sure I missed a lot of stuff about Ladybug that I need for my blog. But now that I'm here, I can rectify that!"

They kepst talking with each other, even after they were seated in their usual spots, and soon enough, Adrien entered the class room. And when Marinette saw him, she fawned, and was about to go talk with him… but a certain queen bee was faster and ran towards him, and in her usual high pitched tone, she said "Adrienkins! You are finally back! So, how was Italy? You have to tell me everything!"

Adrien, although friendly, was obviously uncomfortable with such show of affection or attention, but he has been friends with Chloe Borgeois for a long time, and knew how to handle her. Which he didn't had to, for thankfully, his best friend, Nino Lahiffe, waved at the teenager in trouble, which gave Adrien the opportunity to say "Oh, look at that, Nino is calling for me, and class is about to start. But we can talk later" he said in a respectful manner, yet at the same time, relieved, while Chloe was obviously angry, returning to her seat and treating her friend badly, as always.

The blond teenager walked quickly towards his seat at the side of his friend "Hey Nino, thanks for that. I thought for sure that this time, she would never let go off my arm and I would have to cut it off" he joked, to which his friend responded "Don't worry bro, that's what friends are for. So Italy, did you met anyone interesting, maybe a summer crush?" he asked, but more in a joking manner.

"No, and unfortunately I couldn't see much. My father had me going from one photo session to another, and then there were the catwalks. He even made me use one suit that Ares commissioned him. I suppose it was nice, but I felt I was going to get shot or kidnapped at any moment just for wearing it. But anyway…" and then entered the history teacher.

He was a new teacher, seems to have been recently hired. And he was an elf, one that looked old, or well, not that old. "Hello students. I will be your new history teacher; you all can call me monsieur Esprit. Now, I take history very seriously, and as someone that has lived for quite a while, I can say I experienced many of the important events that have happened since the beginning of the sixth world. So even though you are young, I won't tolerate any tomfoolery and misdemeanors in my class. Understood?" he asked, with a cold, harsh tone, and look that could kill, if it were possible.

"Wow, and I thought your father seemed harsh, this one seems like an army sergeant" Said Nino, and unfortunately for him, the teacher heard "I was indeed in the army boy, and for disobeying, you will be punished, but since it's the first day of class, I will be nice. 10 laps around the school after class" Esprit said, again in his cold tone, and Nino looked surprised and defeated, like he had messed up, which he did.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have already studied a bit of world history, but I think it's good to give it a look again at the events that have shaped the world until today."

Many people say that everything started before the year 2011, with those past years being one of chaos. Wars everywhere, nations falling and others appearing, and the first megacorps started to appear. In 2008, the USA even had their first black, sorry, as the americans call it, afro American.

But it gets worse, because in 2010, the VITAS virus appears, which kills at the very least a quarter of the world population. It's considered one of the reasons the world geo political lines changed.

And in the next year, the world as we knew ended, and the sixth world started, when elves and dwarves started to be born from normal human parents, the great dragon Ryumyo appears near Mt. Fuji, the native americans start using magic, and ley lines and mana storms happen all around the world.

The easiest way to say the reaction of the people was, as you youngsters like to say "Freaking out", and with good reasons, for many other great dragons started to appear, including Feuerschwinge, who during 4 months went on a rampage until the german military finally killed it. Lofwyr and Dunkelzahn also appear, and it's also the year the nuyen was created, and as you may know, it soon became the currency all around the world.

In 2014, the NAN, or Native American Nations are created, taking a great portion of western USA, and in 2017, they defeated the American army, by causing the Great Wolf Dance, a magical ritual that assured them their victory. Their war was the first known great use of magic since everything started.

Fast forward to 2021, the event known as goblinization happened, in which 10 percent of the world population transformed into what are known as orks and trolls. And soon enough babies were also being born that way. Know this event caused a lot of chaos, more than the world already had, since, unlike the birth of elves and dwarves which happened naturally, and thus, they received more acceptance, goblinization was a violent change, in which many people died, and this helped start the racism against them. Also Tolkien is to blame, for writing orks and trolls in such awful way. And this reminds me, mademoiselle Dupain, or is it Cheng, or both? Doesn't matter, your father is a troll, right? It would be nice if you could convince him and come here to give a small talk about his life as a troll, especially if he lived through the Night of Rage.

This made Marinette obviously uncormfortable, for she knew that was a topic her father didn't like to talk about, but instead of saying a flat no, she said "Um, I will tell him you asked" now she was ashamed for saying that, instead of defending her father.

Well, continuing. If you thought we had seen the last of VITAS, you are wrong, for in the next year, it reappeared and it killed another 10 percent of the world population.

Fast forward to 2029, the first crash of the matrix, or internet as it was called, happened worldwide, destroying essentially a large of part of the world information, and erasing large swaths of its technological history, and forcing the necessity of the wired matrix. That's right, there was no Wi-Fi in the past.

Now, to something more local, the two Euro Wars, the first one starting in 2031, started by the Russians, and ending in 2033. While the second Euro Wars started in 2034 and ended in 2037, this time the war is caused by the attacks of the Alliance of Allah, or AoA. The same year the war ended, Lofwyr became the major shareholder, CEO and president of his company Saeder-Krupp.

And just two years later, the events of what is called, the Night of Rage happened. They were a movement of protests of meta humans that wanted equal rights, but that soon they turned incredibly violent, starting something similar to a race war all around the world. I lived through that time, but I was somewhere else more peaceful, where we were spared the nightmare of that time.

Now fast forward again, this time more of a leap. The Universal Brotherhood, a church of sorts, more like a cult, is created in 2043, and it seems like your typical nice religion. Then in 2055, it is destroyed worldwide, for apparently they were actually an insect spirit cult, bent on destroying the world. Good riddance I say.

2 years later, France has its first woman president, Aurelie de Paladines, and winning the reelection of 2063, leading it to join the NEEC or New European Economic Community.

Then in the next year, 2064, the matrix crashed, again, and again, it killed hundreds if not thousands of people around. But this time, after the incident, it got replaced by wireless matrix, which mean that because of it, we now have Wi-Fi.

And many more stuff happened during those years. The appearance of technomancers, the appearance of the SURGE mutagenic virus thanks to the Haley comet, vampires are real, but they are a disease that the world must get rid of. Wars have happened, assassinations, disasters. There are even fairies now, thanks to that portal in Yellowstone that goes to their world. It's a weird, but interesting time we are living, and who knows how many more things will happen.

And after speaking, the entire class was, well, in a few words, asleep, almost all of them, more than a half, ok, all of the class is in different degrees of sleepy, which, made monsieur Esprit, mad "What is this?" He yells, waking everyone up "I pour my soul into trying to teach you our world history, and you all fall asleep!? I should punish you all!" And before he can finish talking, the door to the class room opens, and the headmaster, Professor Damocles, an old looking dwarf, with a beard that makes him look like an owl "Oh, professor Esprit, I hope I'm not interrupting anything" To which Esprit angrily respond "No, you are not sir, because apparently, these kids doesn't care about history. Now if you excuse me, I need some fresh air" And he leaves the class room, pushing aside Mr. Damocles, and walks away.

Mr. Damocles looks confused, but then walks into the class, and says "Well students, I hope you are having a great first day of class, and I have an announcement to say. A new student will join you from now on, and his situation is quite, well, different from yours, especially because he just arrived with the inscription, and well, I suppose it's better if he presents himself.

And soon after, the new student entered the class room, and everyone looked at their new classmate.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark place, the windows opened, and bright butterflies flied around, and in the center, a man in a dark, purple suit and silver mask, with a cane was standing.

"What is this? A teacher that wants to impart his knowledge of the past so that they fix the future, but that they ignore his warnings. Then I think it's necessary to give him an aide in his classes." And grabbing one of the bright butterflies, the entity soon turns dark, and flies away "Go my little akuma, and evilize him" Said Hawkmoth.

* * *

Ok people, I hope you like this chapter, Im mostly asking because I know that its probably a bit boring because of all the explanation it gives about the history, but not may people will know about the setting of Shadowrun, so I thought that those that dont know, this chapter could give them a idea of the setting. So yeah, this means that this is a AU, where the events of Miraculous happens in the world of Shadowrun, so expect it to be darker than the original series, but not in grimdark levels.

Also, for a voting! As you know, Im going to introduce a OC, the person that will help teach the main duo how to run the shadows, and the idea of the voting is the next one. His race, and by race I mean meta type and ethnicity, because something I saw is that Shadowrun is a globalized setting, and you will find people of almost any ethnic group. So the meta types are human, dwarf, elf, ork and troll. And his ethnic group, well, juts mention some ideas and I will decide.

Also, I would like to say that english is not my first langauge, so if there are mistakes that you notice in the grammar, I would be thankful if you mentione them, so I can rectify it.

And finally, the mention of the Kowloon walled city and Feurschwinge, well, they are cameos or mention of events that happened in the last two Shadowrun videogames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Historier.**

The students were looking at the new addition to the school, a tall ork, with a dark red small mohawk that continues with a medium length ponytail, shaved on the side, and on his face, like many other orks, two tusks protruded from his mouth. He seems to be wearing something akin to a biker, a shaman, or both, with a leather jacket with a tribal look, patched denim pants and dirty combat boots. He also seemed taller than Kim. But that wasn't all that weird in the Sixth world, with almost everyone with its own personal style, even the corporate workers have their style depending on their company they work for. No, what seemed to call the students was that he looked older than the other students, at the very least by three years.

The ork seemed to be weirded by the situation, like he didn't know what to do or that he felt out of place. Headmaster Damocles looked at the ork and then at the rest of the class and said "Well students, I present you to Goronit, he just came to Paris, from Tir Tairngire, thanks to a scholarship that I didn't knew existed. I want you all to make him feel welcome, both to the school and the city. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go talk with Mr. Esprit and make sure he is fine".

And with that, Goronit was alone with the rest of the class, all of them looking at him with curiosity. That's when Marinette stand up and walked towards him and tells him "Hello, I´m Marinette, the class representative. Don't worry, its ok to be nervous on the first day in a new school, but why don't you present yourself, don't worry, no one is going to make fun of you, well, maybe Chloe, but she is always mean, we are working on that"

The ork was still weirded out by the situation, but Marinette words somehow calmed him, and then he though -I got a job to do-, so he cleared his throat "Well, I suppose you all know my name, Goronit, which is sperethiel for, um, ´barbarian´. Yeah, my parents weren't really the best at naming convention, but if you don't care much for formalities, you can call me Goro, and yes, I´m from Tir Tairngire." After which, he got interrupted by Rose, who in her high pitched voice "Oh, it must be so nice to live between the elves, I heard that there is so much magic there, and that people have noble titles, like straight out of a fairy tale" Even though everyone was used to her ´living in the cloud´ way of life, no one expected Goro response "Well, it's sure is a fairy tale, if you are an elf and don't mind the almost rampant racism against non-elves" Everything went quiet after that, especially because they knew that unfortunately, even in this day and age, racism was still a real thing.

Then a "Ahem" broke the silence, it seemed to come from Max "Well, putting that behind, there is another matter at hand. Looking at your facial structure, your height and your body mass, it is obvious that you are older than us, at the very least by three years. That or you have been under more stress than normal. So with that said, how come you are joining our class?" And sure enough, the moment he mentioned that, the class was mumbling with curiosity, all of them with a different idea, when Chloe, being Chloe said "Well, maybe he is so dumb that he failed all his classes"

The rest of the class looked at her with an annoyed look on their faces, and Adrien angrily says "Chloe, that's not nice to say, we are supposed to welcome him, not insult him", but instead of getting angry, Goro simply gives a small laughter and then respond "Don't worry about it, if that's the best insult she can come up with, then I know that I´m not the dumbest person in this class" and immediately after that Alya simply yells "Buuuurn!", to which Chloe acts surprised that someone wasn't affected by her usual insults, to which she orders Sabrina to accompany her as she walks out of the class room, planning to call her dad, again.

After that,Goro then sighs and continues "Now, I think you all were curious as to why I´m just starting to finish my education, well, let's say I have been busy with other stuff and couldn't continue. So now that's that is in order, what can you tell me that is exiting in this city?" and when someone was about to answer, Chloe comes back running and yells "AAAAAHHHH! There is another villain in the school!"

* * *

Mr. Esprit is in the hall of the second floor of the school, looking sad at the history book and says to himself "Ah, I haven't lived this long to be disrespected by a bunch of teenagers. So much history that they should learn to make sure that history doesn't repeat itself, and no one pays attention. Maybe I should have joined the family business in running the company" and Mr. Damocles finally reach him and would have comforted him, if it wasn't for a dark butterfly flying nearby and reaching for the book, possessing it.

"Hello Historier, I am Hawkmoth. You are right in that we must learn of our past to protect our future, but the youth today won't listen. So now I give you the power over history, so that others will finally pay attention to your warnings. The only thing I ask from you is to get Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous and give them to me"

With that, Mr. Esprit has a dark look in his eyes and with a grim voice, he says "Of course Hawkmoth" and transforms in front of Mr. Damocles.

Darkness engulfed the old elf, and from that darkness, appeared a large man, made of white marble, and seemed to be dressed like an ancient roman soldier, with a cape made of old texts, a red and white tunic and a bronze armor, and a staff with a sand clock at the top end on his right hand and a book that looks old and tattered on the left hand. And then he looks at Mr. Damocles, with a wicked smile.

"Oh, Mr. Damocles, your name reminds me to the great Greek philosophers of the past, maybe you would like to meet them?" And with that, he opens his book, and with a motion of his staff, he absorbs the aged dwarf inside the book. All of that was seen by Chloe and Sabrina, who scream and run away back to the class room.

* * *

When the rest of the class heard Chloe say that there was a new akumatized villain, they all started to run outside, and there, as they started running towards the stairs, they saw a living statue, who looked at them "Ah, hello again students. You see, I have learned that history is not something to be taught simply by saying, but is better understood if you lived through those moments, so who wants to be the first to live history?" he asked, raising his staff and pointing it towards them, shooting beams of sand, which the students were lucky or skillful enough to dodge as they ran away to other places to hide. Thankfully, this was enough to for Marinette and Adrien to escape to separate empty rooms, where their kwamis came out of hiding "Tiki/Plagg, we need to stop him before people starts to get hurt, Spots On/Claws Out" and soon, they transformed into Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Meanwhile, from the upper floor of the library, many of the students were hiding, including Goro, who looks both annoyed, angry and confused, all at the time "What the FUCK! Is going on? What is that thing and why is he shooting us sand?!" he asks, to which Juleka quickly asks "You don't know what is going on? We kind of expected people from outside Paris to know about this". Goro just seem even more annoyed "Oh, sure, because Horizon has a specific channel talking about this, and every news channel in Tir talks about it every time something like this happens, of course I don't know what is going on! No one in freaking Tir, the NAN and fucking Seattle knows about this!" He yells, to which the other students back away, Kim quickly calling him out "Hey, you don't need to be so mean, we are just surprised that people outside of France doesn't know about this" And Max continues "Yeah, it´s just that for an entire year, a villain named Hawkmoth has been terrorizing Paris, turning people into super villains, at the very least once a week!" and Juleka again ending the conversation "Yes, but thankfully we Ladybug and Chat Noir saving the day, and sometimes Rena Rouge"

Goro starts to think, and then he heard two voices in his mind, very familiar voices " _This is what that clown was talking about, you need to be careful_ / **So what are you waiting for, a fight is waiting for you outside, go and destroy your enemy** " the two aspects of Wolf, his mentor spirits, said. Goro was annoyed by them, but he listened at their advice, and looked out of the window, and there he saw the two heroes the other students mentioned.

Ladybug was wearing a red with black polka dots leather crop top jacket half way zipped with asymmetrical sleeves. The left sleeves are rolled up to the elbow and the black fingerless gloves fill in the space. The right sleeve covers the glove on that side and goes down to the wrist. It has padded shoulders for protection and a popped color with red inside lining. The jacket covers a black unitard that has criss cross openings up her neck, and has red with blacl polka dots tights with rectangular cutouts on the thighs. Black legwarmers cover black boots with red bottom accents. Her eyes are covered by a red visor, and her hair is done in twin ponytails. She is swinging her usual weapon, a red yoyo.

And from the other side comes Chat Noir, who is wearing a black trench coat with a popped collar and green buttons, and underneath, he seems to have a black tie suit with a green shirt, and he is equally wearing black suit pants and shoes, he also had a belt around him that was long enough to look like a cat´s tail. On his head, he had a black fedora with a green bow around it, and somehow, the ends look like cat ears. And covering his eyes is a pair of green sunglasses. In all, he looks like a detective from those old noir films. And he is brandishing his black metal staff.

Goro looked at the two heroes, and right now he was thinking –What the hell am I doing here. Why did I accept this job? – But that didn't matter, right now he had to fight. But then, he looked at the other students that were trapped with him, and started to think, could he leave them trapped in here while, well, whatever that thing was outside?

Meanwhile, outside, Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting Historier "Ah, new students, welcome, I hope you are eager to learn, for I assure that what is going to happen right now will be recorded in the history books, the defeat of Ladybug and Chat Noir"

"The only thing that will be history is you. Now, what did you do with Mr. Damocles?" Ladybug asked, entering a fighting pose, so did Chat Noir. "That is not of importance, but if you want to know, he is way back in the past, and so will you, now stand still" the villain said as he lifted his staff and started to shoot them with the same sand that he used to capture Mr. Damocles.

The teenage heroes blocked the attacks with their weapons, and started to dodge it, trying to get closer to Historier, finally reaching him in close combat. But he seemed to be a better fighter than what he looked at first, parrying and blocking the pair attacks, and even pushing them back to the school courtyard "You think you can defeat me that easily? You foolish kids, I have the knowledge of many past fighters and tacticians, you will have to do better than what you are doing now" And soon, he started firing again his staff.

The heroes quickly ran behind opposite pillars, which they used as a barrier against Historier attacks, Chat Noir soon talked "I may be a cat, but right now I´m not looking for kitty litter. Any idea on what to do my lady?" To which Ladybug quickly responded "Well, if we are able to get him away from his staff, this fight would be much easier, so I suggest we concentrate on that"

Unfortunately, before they could continue working on a plan, Chloe, for some reason, thought that she had a chance to run to the exit of the school, and as she was running away, Historier saw her and pointed his staff against her "Well, what do we have here, the princess who always gets what she wants, that reminds me of someone from a long time ago, maybe you would like to meet her, she was very fond of cakes" And shoot a beam of sand towards her, Chloe was paralyzed in fear as she was attacked, but a loud "NO!" was heard, and Chat Noir quickly reacted and put himself in front of the attack, receiving the hit, and he now found himself transported into Historier staff, his reaction confused but relieved "Well, it's not what I had in mind, but I can work with it. Black cats are supposed to bring bad luck, so I´m going to send you to one of the unluckiest times of this city" And then tapped his staff on his book, energy passing from one object to the other.

Ladybug yelled "Chat Noir! No!" before launching her yoyo towards Chloe, and pulling her closer. And angrily, both in look and voice, he yells at the blonde teen "Look what you did Chloe! What were you thinking?!" To which Chloe responded in a sad scared tone "I´m sorry, I was just so scared and wanted to leave! I didn't mean for Chat Noir to get, well, whatever happened to him!"

Ladybug sighed and said "Ah, that doesn't matter now. Now I need a plan on how to fight him. Maybe if I get his staff, I could free Chat Noir. But I can´t do it alone, not and stay at the defensive. And I can´t go to get Rena Rouge and leave the students with Historier"

The superhero was looking around, thinking on what to do to get that staff and get the students out of the school, hearing the heavy steps of Historier getting closer, when both her and the villain hear a voice from upstairs "So, Ladybug, weird choice for a superhero theme, after all, it´s kind of hard to imagine a little red bug as hero material" Both hero and villain look at where the voice is coming from Goro.

"Goro, what are you doing? Get to safety!" Ladybug yells, while Historier smiles and says "Ah, a willing student, so good to see young men with self-initiative and a want to learn, now stand still, so I can send you somewhere, let´s say, by your looks, I think maybe the prohibition era in the United States, or maybe the beginning of the biker culture in the 1950´s" And with that he shot a ray of sand against Goro, but the ork somehow dodged the attack with unnatural agility, and jumped to the first floor, where some sort of magical aura started to surround him.

"Wait, you are an adept?" Ladybug asked, to which Goro responded "Well, I´m a little bit more than that" and suddenly, Historier continued to fire rays of sand against him, to which the ork kept dodging as best as he could, until he decided a more static defense was better, and making hand gestures, he conjured a magical barrier which stopped Historier attacks, and smiling, Goro said "I´m a mystic adept"

Historier was now angry, too much disobedience, too much disrespect, it was starting to get on his nerves "Enough of this! Mage or not, you all will be show your proper place, and you will learn! And you ork, since you like magic so much, maybe you will like to visit Salem during the witch trials" He said furiously, now running towards him to attack him physically.

With the appearance of the barrier, Ladybug started to get an idea, and then yelled at Goro "Hey, do you think you could make a barrier to imprison Historier while the rest of the school escapes?"

Goro was weirded out by the question, after all, barriers were made to surround oneself for protection, not to surround your enemy, but he still could try, even though that could drain him. He let his first barrier dissipate, and dodged Historier attack, ending in his left side, and soon, he had created another barrier, a dome that surrounded the marble made villain.

"Historier what are you doing?" Yelled Hawkmoth inside the villain mind "First you send Chat noir who knows where, and now you are losing against some random kid! Get me the miraculous, NOW!" That just made Historier angry, and his respond was thus "I must remind you that YOU are the one that need my help, so don't rush me. For historical events never happened in short time" And with that he started to hit the barrier with his staff, fists and feet, trying to destroy it.

Goro resisted as much as he could, keeping up the barrier, but it was becoming too much, and started to feel the pain caused by the drain, but he endured as he saw Ladybug directing any student or teacher out of the school, finally leaving only the three of them inside. Now he had to hope that she knew what to do next, for soon, Historier finally broke the barrier, but instead of using his staff to send him who knows where, he instead makes a powerful kick at the weakened Goro, sending him flying right inside a class room. Now it was only Ladybug and Historier.

Seeing that she was on her own, Ladybug quickly casted her "Lucky Charm", and throwing her yoyo to the air, from a cloud of ladybugs appeared the object that would give her victory, and as usual, it was an unusual object. A bag of marbles "A bag of marbles? How am I supposed to use this?" But before she could think of something, Historier was already on the offensive, shooting more rays of sand at her, which she dodged until she was now behind cover.

The heroine looked around, trying to see how to use the marbles she just got, and she was fortunate to see it. In her vision, three objects were outlined: the door behind Historier which he had thrown Goro through, the marbles themselves, and Historier sandals. With that, she knew exactly what to do.

She quickly got out of cover and threw the marbles out of the bag and in front of Historier feet. This caused the villain to laugh "This is your great plan? You expect me to fall so easily? You are as desperate as Alexander the Great when his army didn't want to continue with his conquest." Ladybug simply smiled, and responded "I´m not desperate, but I do hope I´m lucky enough that I´m right in what will happen now"

Historier was now confused in what she meant, when suddenly, behind him, he could hear "IM NOT DONE FIGHTING OLD TIMER!" and from the room Goro was, a powerful blast of both water AND fire appeared, and hit Historier, pushing him right towards the marbles, making him fall to the ground, giving Ladybug the perfect opportunity to grab his book with her yoyo. Meanwhile, Goronit jumps out of the class room and lands on top of Historier, a red aura of anger surrounding him, looking like his about to coup de grace him, or at the very least hit him again.

Ladybug was quickly to destroy the book, from which a black butterfly came out flying "No more evil for you little akuma" Ladybug said as she threw her yoyo at the dark insect, trapping it, and then releasing it, but the butterfly was different, like the corruption has left it "Bye bye little butterfly". She then launched the marble bag to the air yelling "Miraculous Ladybug!" and from it, a cloud of ladybugs appeared, and they seemed to repair everything that got broken in the fight, and from nowhere appeared Chat Noir and Mr. Damocles, who seemed to be a bit confused. And Historier, a black energy surrounded him, but then quickly left, leaving a confused Mr. Esprit, who was soon a scared Mr. Esprit, seeing an angry Goronit over him, who looked that was about to kill him.

Goro, while in berserk mode, heard the voices of his mentor spirits, the Wolves. " _Stop it Goronit, your enemy has already been defeated, there is no more need for bloodshed_ / **Do not listen to him, finish him off, before you regret it** " Both voices said, almost in unison, but somehow, he could understand them clearly. And then, he felt a hand on his right hand, which was raised and about to hit. It was Ladybug, who said in a calm tone "Calm down Goro, everything is fine. We won". Goro made hard breaths, but then he started to calm down, and looked around him. Many of the students that ran away had come back, and looked at him.

He stands up, and then helped Mr. Esprit get on his feet, and says "Sorry about that, sometime I go berserk. Literally, it´s one of my powers" he said with a smile, which then faded and took out a flask, which seemed to have some sort of drink, and drank from it, then offering it to the old elf "It´s whiskey, want some?"

Esprit said angrily "I´m pretty sure alcoholic drinks are forbidden in the school grounds… But I need something to calm my own nerves" And grabbed it, drank from it, and gave it back to the young ork "Don't make me catch you with this, understood young man?" The ork simply had another drink from it and put it back on his jacket.

* * *

And in Hawkmoth lair, he is angry for losing again "Damn you Ladybug. This time you may have won by sheer luck, but I assure you, next time, yours and Chat Noir miraculous will be mine, and you will be forgotten from history"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ladybug went to see Chat Noir, to see if he was alright "So what happened to you kitten? Are you alright?" To which Chat Noir responded "Well, it was kind of weird, but apparently, he did send me to the past, specifically during the viking invasion of Paris, and guess what? I met a past Chat Noir! Unfortunately he was one of the attacking Vikings, we fought a bit, and then became friends" he said nonchalantly, like it happened all the time.

Ladybug simply smiled and in an interested tone said "Wow, meeting a past you? That must have been quite an event. Makes me jealous I wasn't the one send to the past. I suppose I lost my chance to meet a past Ladybug."

"So what happened? How did you defeat Historier alone? Or did you have some help besides me. Please don't tell me you are going to replace me land leave me as a stray cat on the streets for a cuter and better model?" The cat said in a mocking manner as he acted all hurt, with an obvious smile on his face.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Chat. I would never replace you. Although if you keep getting possessed, captured, transformed, or in this case, teleported to another time/dimension, I do might need a new partner. And that ork seems like a good choice" She said, also mockingly, although Chat Noir looked at Goro, and decided to take it as a challenge, albeit a friendly one.

Both heroes then walked towards the Goro, who was apparently swarmed by many other students, who asked him questions like "What is like being a mage? Can you lift a bus? Are you a shadowrunner?" And many more, which kind of annoyed the ork, but he still tried to answer them, or at the very least get away from his apparently new fans, when he saw the two of them approaching.

"So, I´m guessing this is a common event in this city. I mean, the super villain thing" To which Ladybug answered "Yes it is, and although I appreciate the help, next time don't get involved, for your health" To which Goro simply responded "Nah, its fine. And besides, I just got a few broken ribs, nothing a healing spell won't fix. Auh, auh, I forgot to cast it" he says, being a bit in pain, casting such healing spell quickly, enough to make the pain go away, before continuing "And besides, I cannot really run away from a fight. Wolf would be angry at me if I did".

Both heroes looked confused at each other, thinking who this Wolf is, when Goro noticed his new friend's confusion, and answered "Wolf is my mentor spirit. He is the greatest warrior and hunter that ever existed, his only lost battle is also his last one. And he can also be a monster who only cares about the defeat of his enemies. But both sides agree, that loyalty to your allies, friends, family or pack is important. And that's what I will do. I get in a fight, I won't run away, and if I see my friends in trouble, I will help. And since I´m now part of this school, well, I will protect it and its students, for they are my pack now"

Ladybug and Chat Noir smiled, having found a new ally, and then the red dressed heroine said "Well, I suppose any help is fine, but don't put yourself in unnecessary danger, understood?" And then she heard her miraculous start to beep, telling her is time to leave "Well, it seems I have to leave now. See you around" and she leaps away to somewhere she can transform safely.

With her gone, Chat Noir looks at Goro and says "So, thanks for helping her. But just so you know, I´m her companion" the ork looks at him confused "Wait, is that a challenge or an affirmation?" Crossing his arms, being confident after defeating his first supper villain. The cat, with his usual burlesque confident way says "Why not both?". Goro simply smiled, and shakes the cat hand, feeling a sort of friendly rivalry beginning, something Chat Noir also "Well then, I accept the challenge! See you around then, kitten" Unlike Ladybug who said it in cute friendly manner, Goro said more like mocking him. Chat Noir simply responded "Yeah, well, see you around Tusks" The ork widened his eyes, while the Wolves simply said inside his mind _**"Oh, this will be fun"**_

* * *

Goronit was walking away from the school feeling triumphant, thinking –Maybe this job might not be so bad after all- when suddenly, he started to receive a message from his commlink. He was unsure as to pick it up, but he still did "Hello, who is calling?"

"Oh, you know who I am" Said a high pitched voice, a male one, a voice that puts Goro nervous. "I saw what you did, and I can say that I think I made the right choice. Now meet me in Pigalle, specifically the Moulin Rouge, tell the reception that the clown is waiting for you, go when the sun sets. I have a gift for you, and it´s time we start the next part of the plan" And then the call ended. All Goro could think was -That fucking clown-

Pigalle, the night life in Paris, the red light district, and a hive of scum and villainy, well, not as much as the megacorps district, never as much as those districts, and considering that Paris is a safe place, much safer than Denver or Seattle, one can say it's a nice place to live. But back on topic. This is where the majority of shadowrunners live, drink, have fun, and make friends. Here you can find a black market of the city, where you can buy weapos, drugs, cyberware and bioware and even some magical foci. Between all these people that a normal person would have to always look in his back, Goro felt right at home.

He lit a cigarette and started to smoke it. An unhealthy habit, together with his usual drinking, but one that wouldn't affect him till later, and in this age, you can probably heal it with magic or some sort of weird science thing that might cost you some essence, if you had the money of course. But to be honest, in his line of work, he could die at any time.

He walked into the Moulin Rouge and sure enough, he met the receptionist, an attractive human woman, probably of aztlani origin, or maybe somewhere more south. She was dressed in a revealing cabaret fashion. She saw the young ork and said "Well, hello big boy, are you here for the show?" The Moulin Rouge was still famous, and one could say it still kept some of its former theatrical dignity, but many uncultured considered it nothing more than a fancy nightclub/brothel/shadowrunner meeting place, with a famous history. Don't say that in front of the owner, she will have people beat you up. Even though its partially true.

Goro simply answered, not in the mood for anything at the moment "Don't bother, I´m only here to see the clown, he is waiting for me" the receptionist understood, and gave him a key, and told him that it was for the room at the top floor, hard to miss since it's the only one.

Goronit then walked through, and in the main area there was bar, tables and the stage, a show was going on, seemed well rehearsed. But he continued. He walked up the stairs, the elevator apparently broken. And he could see the other hallways and rooms, where the more, let´s say adult, and some illegal businesses happened. He finally reached the last floor, and it only had one room. He opened it with the key he got at the reception, and inside he saw that fucking clown.

"Ah, Goronit, you made it. I was worried you bailed on our deal. Come in, have a drink, have some food. We have a lot to talk about" the clown said. He was a tall elf, with a face painted in white with red diamonds painted over his eyes and red painted lips. His hair was red and was wildly braided, with the end of the braids had little bells, it made it look like a jester hat. He was wearing a fully red leather suit and a blue belt, which held by his side a sword that looked old. He may look ridiculous, but somehow Goro knew that he an incredibly dangerous man.

Goro looked around, and sure enough, he found some drinks and food, which kind of surprised him since the food looked real and not your normal soy food with flavor. And considering that the clown wasn't going to kill him, yet, he started to eat.

"Ah, I´m glad you like the food. The real stuff is so hard to get, and it cost so much, but it´s worth so much for its taste. So, I saw what happened at the school. You did well on helping Ladybug, at first I wasn't sure if the team up could work, but you indeed did well. Worked like a team, as long as it lasted, and you helped save a lot of people. You must be so proud of yourself."

Goro simply kept eating, having never tasted something like this but a few select times, and made a large swallowing noise and looked at his contractor "Yeah, that fight sure was something else. But I still don't understand why you fully need me though, and I´m guessing this isn't the gift you promised, although I honestly wouldn't mind, this stuff is delicious"

"Oh, everything in its right time, but you are indeed right" The red elf said, and from a backpack that he easily levitated towards him, procured a box "I already told you what miraculous are, ancient artifacts from even before the fifth age. Probably the fourth or third, but still, you saw the power they give to the wielders, if used properly." And then he opened the box, showing the content, a weird piece of jewelry that looked like a badge, with the imagery of a wolf calm and looking at the front. "This is the wolf miraculous, it belonged to many warriors and heroes in the past, including a former member of the knight order of the Crimson Spire, and it served him well. And now, I´m giving it to you"

The ork was astonished and at loss of words, mostly because it was now or never. He could accept the object and thus the responsibility that came with it, or he could leave right now. He could even hear the surprised look that the Wolves made, which was a first since he met them. He then looked at the elf and asked "Why? And why me?"

The elf sighed, because he knew Goro was going to ask him those questions, so predictable he thought "Because I believe you have the material to be a hero, and the strength to make the hard choices the others won´t or can´t do. Because you are brave in a fight ad loyal to your friends. Because you honestly fit well with it, I mean, two mentor spirits of Wolf, you could say it was even destined or planned, either by them or something else. Or maybe it was random luck and chaos and I chose you by accident and maybe I should find someone else. But whatever reason, here we are, me giving you one of the oldest and most powerful artifacts that has ever existed"

Goronit thought for a while, should he take it, should he leave, and then he heard his mentors speak " _ **Goronit, we understand that you are worried, we understand that it's an important choice, but think about it/**_ _Man has never achieved anything by doing nothing, there were challenges that have impulse him towards greatness, and now here is your change to face those challenges and grow as a person, and remember this, the only fight you don't win is the one you die, but that is always the last challenge to face/_ **Or you could think of it this way, imagine the power it could give you, enough to face against anyone that goes against you, you could be unstoppable and strong enough to face anything and anyone, and you wouldn't have to be afraid anymore, and you could protect those you care for"**

Goronit just said "I accept" and with that, the clown smiled and squealed of happiness "Oh, I knew you would, I´m so glad you did. Now only put the badge and say you accept the ownership of the miraculous and what it represents.

Goro placed the badge on his jacket, and touching it, he said "I, Goronit, accept this miraculous and what it represents, whatever that is" and a light started to shine from it, and soon, from the miraculous appeared some sort of tiny flying silver wolf/fairy creature "Hello everyone, it´s nice to be out again" He says in a calm civil manner with a squeaky voice, and looked around, and seeing the elven clown he smiles "Ah, Sir Har´lea´quinn, it´s been a while since we last seen each other. I hope everything is well"

The clown smiles and says "Oh, I´m calling myself Harlequin now, and sure enough old friend, it has been a while. And you could say everything is well, but there is trouble brewing and you are needed once more" The kwami seems to be happy, and flies around the elf saying "Well then good knight, here I offer my power to you, to help you in your endeavors"

Harlequin gives a hearty laugh and the says "Oh my good friend, is not me who you will be helping. This is your new chosen warrior" And points at Goronit, who seemed to be confused with, well, everything. The kwami also seems confused, but then smiles again, and calmly flies towards the ork and says "Well met good ork, I am Garou, and I hope our alliance brings justice to the land and helps you on your quests"

Goro is still confused, and his brain seems to still be processing what is happening "Um, hi, I´m Goronit" And then looking at Harlequin "What the fuck is this squeaky toy?" being called a squeaky toy seems to have surprised and slightly angered the kwami, but Harlequin simply laughs again "Oh, this will be wonderful. I am sure you two will be great friends. You see my young ork. He is a kwami, and is the source of power of the miraculous. Think of it like a mentor spirit, with advices and powers and everything"

"Woah, wait, what? Oh hell no. I already have two voices in my head telling me what to do, I don't need a third one to start doing the same" While Garou looking at the clown "I must agree good knight, you can´t leave me with this barbarian, I mean, his name literally means barbarian"

Harlequin then sighed, a smile still in his face "Oh you two, it will all be fine, you just need to work out your problems. Garou, I assure you that he is a great warrior, worthy of your power. And Goro, you might learn a few stuff with him. Now, all you need to do to activate the miraculous is to say ´Lets hunt´, and that's it. Now do just that, for I have a phone call to make, and then we will meet the rest of the team"

Both ork and kwami looked at each other with worried faces, but knew they couldn't do anything about their situation but to accept it. What a way to start a partnership.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien were in their respective homes, finally preparing themselves to go to sleep. This has been quite a day for both of them. One has gained a new ally, even if she thought was unsafe for said ally, while the other traveled to the past and met a former version of him, although not in the way he wanted to. But in all, it was a common day for the pair of superheroes.

Until they both received a call on their commlinks, an unknown number. They picked up the phone and said "Hello?" They could hear each other voice but didn't recognize it, and then the other side of the line responded "Hello Ladybug, hello Chat Noir. We have to talk"

* * *

Writers notes:

So, what do you guys think? Be honest, even if its brutally honest, what do you guys think of the fanfic so far. Any critic just helps me become a better writer.

So this is the appearance of my OC Goronit, a ork mystic adept.

Now Im sure that many of those that doesnt know about Shadowrun must be asking themselves, "what is a mystic adept? what is Tir Tairngire? what is freaking going on?"

Well, you see, Shadowrun is a famous tabletop rpg. The story is that in the year 2011, magic came back to the world as we know it, and with it, a lot of other problems and changes. Imagine Cyberpunk 2077 meets Bright and you get the idea. But magic is more prevalent. And in the case of magic, there are 4 types of magic users: Your normal mages, who can do everything from casting spells, enchant items and conjure spirits. Adepts who channel their magic into their bodies to do incredible feats of physical and even mental prowess and other stuff. Mystic adepts are a combination of both mages and adepts, capable of doing both outward and inward magic, but not at the same scale as a full mage or adept. And finally aspected magicians, who are a one trick type of magic user, either enchanter, spellcaster or conjurer. Goronit is the third one, and shaman at that (Shamn is just another tradition of magic and are the ones most likely to have mentor spirits)

Now, I hope I my character doesnt look like a Mary Sue, thats the last thing I want to. And I hope my representation of the characters is as loyal as they are to the show. Now, some of you may ask yourself why a 18 year old is studiying in a 15, almost 16 years old class. Well, one, its part of his mission to integrate himself in the zone zero of almost every trouble in the show (Seriously, how many times a akuma villain started at the school or is related to that school?), and second, there is a good explanation in his background, which will be told in another chapter.

As for the two mentor spirits, I saw that there are two version of Wolf, one that is more of a warrior and hunter, and the other one which is more of a beast in battle. And Goronit will have to deal with both as a inner turmoil (is that how is said? English is not my main language. If you see a typo, dont be afraid of saying something, it helps me when people tells me that kind of stuff). And yes, I know that mechanically, you can only have one mentor spirit, but cmon, in the videogames you have a big range of companions that are weirder than this (In Shadowrun: Honk Kong, one is a japanese cannibalistic vampire), and besides, Shadowrunners are supposed to be out of the norm, in many different ways.

Also, this is the first appeareance of Harlequin in the fic. He will not appear much, but I assure you, he is really important, but he will be more of a Deus Ex that might appear from time to time, or a mentor for the characters. And yes, in the game, he is one of the most important characters in the Shadowrun lore. And you might be asking "But how did he knew Marinette and Adrien are Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Well, the answer is this: he is a thousands of years old elven knight, who literally, as in shadowrun canon, when the atomic bomb was created, he created for himself a spell to protect himself from that, even if he were on ground zero, and has it permanently active. Look at the tv tropes, it says right there. He even has a spell called "Destroy Pants". Someone that has such levels of preparation and paranoia must be capable of finding out a superhero secret identity, maybe not easily, but I assure you, he can, and might not be only one that knows.

Also, Ladybug and Chat Noir outfits, they have changed. I did the changes because, well, the one on the show doesnt really fit the magic/cyberpunk theme of the setting, so I looked around, and saw some outfits that fit more the setting, and gave them a few. And yes, Rena Rouge will also have a new outfit.

As for the villain, Historier, I give credit to my discord friends Left Redheaded and Cornonjacob for helping to come up with the name and power.

And I ended with a cliffhanger! Because done well, they can be cool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Shadows.**

"Hello Ladybug, hello Chat Noir, we have to talk" When they heard those words, Marinette and Adrien became paralyzed in fear. Someone had found out their identities, and was calling them right now. To both of them at the same time.

Marinette tried to regain her composure, and started to speak in a different voice instead of her normal one "Um, sorry, I think you got the wrong number, because I´m not Ladybug, I am a sweet old lady" But she quickly got cut off by the mysterious person "Oh, don't try to lie to me, especially because it´s so unnecessary. I mean, I already found you, so I think it would be better if you do as I say. After all, I know where you two live"

And at that moment, both teenagers started to think on their friends and family, and knew that it wasn't really them the ones who were in danger, but their loved ones. This angered Adrien, who yelled through the commlink "Don't you dare to hurt our families, do you hear me!"

The person on the other line simply laughs "Oh, you misunderstand me. I don't want to hurt your families or friends; I want to help you" Now they were confused. Help us? How? And why? So many thoughts, so many emotions. They didn't know what to do or what do say, or even how to act. All this time they tried to keep their identities secret, they never thought what to do if they were discovered. Marinette started to speak again.

"How is it that you want to help us if you are so kind of telling us?" she asked, and she didn't have to wait long for an answer "Let's just say I have a gift and some help for both of you. So how about if cut this short; Lets meet in the top of the Eiffel Tower in an hour, and there we can finish our conversation. Oh, and Ladybug, please bring Rena Rouge too, she has some skills that will be of use in the future" And with that, the man on the other side of the line ended the call. Marinette and Adrien were worried, and so did Tikki and Plagg, but they needed to know who was that man and how did he found out their identities. They knew it was probably a trap, but they had no choice. They soon transformed without saying anything to their kwamis and went to meet with this mystery man. But Ladybug had to meet someone else first.

* * *

Marinette, now in her guise as Ladybug, was now in Master Fu house, finishing in explaining the situation "And that was the end of it. Now he is asking to meet me, Chat Noir and Rena Rouge. Oh, now I´m feeling guilty in asking Alya for help, and now she is in danger"

Master Fu had finished making tea while he heard Marinette story, and then served two cups giving one to the teen "You are right, it´s quite a problem, and one we should have foreseen. In this age were magic is common and there are cameras everywhere, we should have foreseen that this could happen. But we can´t do anything about it now, so let´s not stress ourselves about it. Now, we need to think about what we are going to do" and then he sipped from his tea.

"So, what should we do? I mean, I´m pretty sure it's a trap, so I can´t take Alya with me, but if Rena Rouge does not appear, he will know something is up" Marinette said, incredibly worried about the entire situation. Master Fu was more calm, but his voice still showed how nervous he was "You are right in that Ladybug, so my advice to use extreme precaution, and be prepared for a fight at any moment. And forgive me for saying this, but if for some reason, things become dire, I advise to use lethal force"

This shocked Marinette, his voice trembled "You mean, that I should kill him? But…" She didn't know what else to say or how to react, and Master Fu saw her discomfort "I know what you are thinking Ladybug, and I feel shame in asking you, just a teenager, to do such a vile deed. But you must think, what does this mystery man wants? Is he after your miraculous? Is he working for someone else like the MegaCorps? Or one of the great dragons? If so, we must be careful. And unfortunately, lethal too. And this is me, not talking out of necessity, but of experience. I´m old, very old, and I have done many things from which I´m not proud of, all to protect the miraculouses" he says, turning his view towards the window, thinking and remembering.

Marinette seemed to understand what he was saying, but that didn't made things easier, and she couldn't fathom the idea of killing someone, it disgusted her. "And what about Alya, should she come with us? I don't want to put her in danger, well, in more danger than she already is"

Master Fu started to think, but couldn't come with a satisfactory solution, until he got an idea "Actually, she can be more useful. As you know, she can make illusions" At the mention of the Rena Rouge powers, Marinette understood what Master Fu was talking about.

After that, the old guardian gave Ladybug the fox miraculous, and wished her good luck.

* * *

After having briefed Alya about the situation, and met again with Chat Noir at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower, the trio of heroes were preparing their strategy "So let me get this right" Said Rena Rouge "Someone found our identities, and asked to meet the three of us at the top of the tower, and that someone might be truthful in wanting to help us or might be a trap and try to kill us. Am I missing something?" Ladybug and Chat Noir simply looked at each other, and almost in unison said "No, I think that's it´s"

"Cool, so what is the plan?" Rena said calmly, like she didn't fully grasp the situation they were "Rena, this is not a game. For the first time, I think we are in actual danger" Said Chat angrily.

"Guys, we can´t be fighting with each other, and Rena, this is serious. For the first time we, and our families could be in danger" Ladybug scolded at both of them, the shame was obvious in their faces.

Alya then started to speak "I´m sorry, it´s just that this feels a lot like being a shadowrunner, and they are so cool. But now in all seriousness, what is the plan?"

Ladybug looked at both her team mates and then started to explain the plan "Well, they will be expecting us, so we are going to use that to our advantage. Rena, you will create an illusion of you and Chat Noir, they will be with me when we meet the mystery man. Meanwhile, Chat, you will be hiding on the roof, while Rena will be hiding inside the museum. If it seems that there will be a fight, we will flank them. Understood?" Both the cat and fox nodded in agreement.

And so, they started with the plan. Rena Rouge created the illusions, who resembled them to perfection. Rena Rouge outfit is a white turtleneck vest with a black diagonal zipper and an orange belt, with an orange undershirt, and a jacket with a hoodie, the upper half is orange and the lower is white, white black stripes on the hoodie. The hoodie has a pair of large fox ears with black notches. She is also wearing a pair of orange pants with black running shoes.

Finally, the heroes start climbing up the Eiffel Tower, and took their positions, and waited for the mystery man to appear. Which they didn't had to wait long, for soon, they could hear the elevator going up, and soon, a ding notifying that the someone reached the top of the tower.

From the elevator came out two men, one looked like an elven clown dressed fully in red, while his companion looked bigger, most likely because of his bulkier clothes, but his race was hard to say.

Ladybug and the illusions looked at the newcomers with angry, yet nervous eyes "Well, we are here, just like you asked" Said Ladybug "Now, how did you found out about our identities and what do you want with us?"

"Oh, you don't need to be so hostile, I just wanted to meet you and your friends. Got to say, I´m a great admirer of your work. I mean, superheroes?! That's crazy, and that's coming from me!" The elf said loudly with an amazed tone. But soon, his expression turned serious "But right now, you and your friends are being very rude, hiding in the shadows while presenting these two copies. They are of good quality, but anyone with magical detection skills can see that those two are illusions. So why don't you come out and talk like civilized people?" He asked. Even though it sounded more like a demand.

Ladybug was angry that the plan failed, and she was starting to get nervous, but she knew she had to do as asked, and tells Chat Noir and Rena Rouge to come out of hiding. They do so, but look prepared to fight.

The elf simply smiled, and looked around before he started to speak "Now that we all are present, the reason for why I asked you to be here. You see, I need help, so I decided to help you so you can help me"

The three heroes suddenly became confused, and at the same time said "Wait, what?" They definitely didn't expect this. But whatever nervousness they had, it was soon gone, replaced by confusion.

"Let me explain, but first, let me present myself and my companion. I am Har'lea'quinn. The Lightbearer. Last Knight of the Crying Spire. He who manipulates shadowrunners and fights duels with assholes. You can call me Harlequin. And this is my friend…" and soon was stopped by the large man that accompanied him "Not your friend, you hired me, and I can present myself. You can call me Fenrir" he said in a deep gruff voice.

Harlequin simply rolled his eyes and sighed "Yes, what the rude man said is true, I hired him. And yes, his name is Fenrir, and like the three of you, he has a miraculous"

Ladybug, Chat Noir and Rena Rouge then gave him a better look, and enough, his clothes didn't really look normal, it was thematic just like theirs. He was wearing a silver long, heavy, furred overcoat, that looked armored. And a pair of breeches, with armored greaves, boots, and even a pair of armored gloves. And hiding his identity, he has a metallic mouth mask that looked like the fangs of a wolf. And on his left chest, he had his miraculous, a circular badge that had the stages of the moon, most likely what represents how much energy it has left.

Then Chat Noir asked "Ok, so you need help, and you hired someone to help us help you, wow, what a tongue twister. But, why? What is going on that you had to do all this?"

"Oh, I´m glad you asked, kitty cat. About a year ago, when you and polka dots started being heroes, I had a dream vision. Sometimes it happens. But from what I could understand, this dream was telling me that something important was going to happen in this city, something that could change the destiny of this world as we know it. And when I was about to embark on this new quest, many other stuff that needed my attention also happened. And that's when I realized that as much I would like to save the world, I have a busy schedule. So I decided that you should be the one doing so"

"Ok, so what is this threat to the entire world? Because you are making it hard to sell" Asked Alya, as inquisitive as ever.

"Oh, I don't know. Isn´t that funny?" And Harlequin started to laugh, something which the others didn't thought was actually funny, which soon made Ladybug ask "Then how are we supposed to fight against this threat if we don't even know what will happen?"

Harlequin stopped laughing, and then in the most serious tone they ever heard, serious enough that it made Chat Noir think of his father when he was doing important business "Well, by running the shadows"

And again, the three heroes were surprised "Wait, are you serious? You want us to become shadowrunners?" Asked Ladybug, not liking the idea. Although her companions couldn't say the same, obviously excited at the prospect.

"And that's where I come in" Said Fenrir, stepping up "The clown here made me learn about you, and you seem to know how to fight well enough. But besides that, you don't seem to have the skills required to run the shadows. So my job is to teach you and help you in that area. Besides the occasional help against a akuma"

"We understand that, but you still haven't told us why we must become what are essentially criminal mercenaries" And whatever excitement Chat Noir and Rena Rouge had at the idea left, realizing that it went against their moral code of heroes "Can´t we just go with the local government so they can help us investigate?"

This did not amuse the elven jester "No, because you must understand one thing. You and Chat Noir have one of the most powerful artifacts that have ever existed. And together they can manipulate reality in ways more powerful than what any great dragon can do. And the danger I foresaw is because of that, there are already many different powers and faction moving towards obtaining them."

"And besides, there have been many times when shadowrunners saved the world. In seattle it was one that discovered the nefarious plans of the Universal Brotherhood and stopped a mass attack of insect spirits. And in Germany, it was thanks to a team of runners that stumbled into a plan to kill all dragon-kind, which I assure you, its most definitely not good. And in Honk Kong, it was runners who saved the Kowloon Walled City from an evil Chinese demon of slavery. And they did it all by stumbling into it by accident." He then pauses, takes a breath, and smiles.

"It's a series of conspiracies, conflicting agendas and petty jealousies, all building upon, feeding upon, and excreting into an unending web of drek that people wade through every day and call it Life.

If there was one Dark Lord controlling everything and we could drive a magic sword through his heart to free the world, that would be grand. Such clarity! Such focus! Alas.

So what's the lesson in all of this? That I did all of it for nothing? Just the opposite, schmuck. The lesson is this - the game is rigged. The cards are stacked. The dice are loaded.

It's the same as it always was. Every cycle. People in power exert power. Little people cower in their homes, think what they're told to think, and buy whatever product will help them forget how horrible their lives are for another day.

And that's why we don't ´´play´´ their fragging game. We don't swallow their drek sandwich and politely ask for another. It's why we run the shadows. That's where real life is, kiddo. Reality's living in the places no one wants you to see."

All three of the heroes and in silence, not knowing fully well what to think. They knew that being a shadowrunner, even for the right reason, meant becoming a criminal, and they were afraid that it could turn them as evil or amoral as Hawkmoth, or worse. But the way Harlequin spoke, the things he said, they sounded so true and right, like he truly knew how the world worked, and that it was truly the best way to solve this oncoming threat. The three of them, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Rena Rouge looked at each other, and they didn't need to speak to know what the others were thinking. They knew.

"Fine, we will do it" said Ladybug "But we want limits. No missions that involve killing, and actually, no killing in general" She said, with the same confidence as she did when she stands up against Hawkmoth the first time he appeared.

Fenrir sighed, obviously not happy with the idea, and then said "Fine, and I will do it because you are new in this and don't have the same life experience as me, but 1.- I make no promises that I won't kill someone. This is a dangerous job, and the people we fight won´t have the same moral problems about gunning us down. And 2.- You should know that doing a no kill run it´s really hard and will only cause us problem. And now that you accepted, I think it´s time for the gift"

The heroes again were confused. This was actually one of the most confusing and stressing days of their young lives. They just hoped it was something good. Harlequin and Fenrir just told them to follow them.

* * *

After a few minutes of following Harlequin and Fenrir, the trio of heroes noticed that they were taking them to the Pigalle district, making them slightly uncomfortable at entering the Red Light District "So, why are we here exactly?" Chat Noir asked, getting nervous for the things that were showed around. Fenrir was the one to answer this time "Well, for starters, the surprise is in this district. Also, my home is in this district. Second, this is the seediest, unlawful, and with a higher concentration of SINless people in the city. So it's a perfect place for shadowrunners to meet, talk and hide. And here there is also a thriving black market, so if you are to start running the shadows, you better start to get used to this place and learn the layout" he said, laughing a bit.

"You want us to get used to this?" Ladybug asked, as she looked around and saw a poster for a show in a club… which involved people dressed as her and Chat Noir, which made her shiver "I´m starting regret accepting the deal" To which Alya simply laughed a bit and said "If you don't like that, then I advise you to about some areas of the matrix. You really don't want to know the kind of stuff they show of you two in there" and Chat Noir stared at her annoyed "Oh, cmon! I´m cat, and now you made me curious. You made a cat curious and now I will suffer the consequences for it" Strangely enough, this conversation made the general feel of awkwardness and nervousness dissipate a bit.

They finally reached a three story building, that seemed to have been abandoned a long time ago, and that no one lived in there, with a run-down sign that said _"Passions Sauvage"._ Harlequin pointed at the building and said "There it is, my second gift to you all. And it´s even better after you unwrap it"

The three of them looked at each other confused, but they thought that whatever he was giving them was inside the run-down brothel. And thankfully, the roof had a door, so they didn't have to go down to the street, where people would see them. They leaped to the roof, and quickly went inside. And soon were amazed by what was inside.

As they toured the place, they noticed that it has been refurbished to resemble something of a base. Although a cheap one. It had rooms for each member of the team to personalize, a command center, a living room and a kitchen, an armory, and a few escape routes. The place was still run down, with the paint, if any, was peeling of the walls; many lights didn't work out well, and the water that came out of the sinks was… of dubious quality, and the equipment that has been left is not of the beast quality either. And it still has some of the decorations it had from better days, which thankfully looked more like classical art. But in all, it was a nice surprise.

Harlequin then hugged all four of them, and said "I´m glad you all like it, for I spared only a few expenses for the four of you. I mean, it wouldn't be fun if you started with all the advantages. Now, unfortunately, I have to leave. I have other important business that take me far away. Fenrir will brief you of the rest. And so, I say goodbye, and good night" and then throws a smoke bomb, and when it dissipates, he is gone.

Fenrir sighs, and then look at the rest of the team "As you must likely be thinking, yes, this will be our base" Said Fenrir, happy that the others seemed to like the place "The reason, according to Harlequin, it´s because he likes the decoration. But in truth, this is a great place for a base. Nearby there is a clinic where we can get our medical needs, and in the Moulin Rouge there is a black market, so you can do your shopping there, well, almost all. And there is also a bar club that is frequented by shadowrunners, fixers and other interesting people"

When Ladybug, Chat Noir and Rena Rouge finally finished looking at the place, they gathered together with Fenrir. Of the three of them, Rena seemed the most excited "This is amazing! I can´t believe it! I even found a new deck!"

"I admit, that this place does look better than expected. I just wished that it wasn't in this district. It gives me the creeps" Ladybug said, thinking in what did she got into.

And finally, Chat Noir spoke "So, what is the _fur_ st part of the plan then? How are we supposed to find out about this new mysterious threat that the clown talked about?" He asked, and the rest of the team waited for the answer.

"Well, the best way I can think of to find out is to start doing runs, get new contacts that could help us. The best way to find out about a conspiracy is to stumble into one. Besides that, I don't know anything else that could help." Fenrir said, lifting his shoulders in a manner that basically said –I don't know- But then he turned more serious and said "But we can`t start running yet. Not because you are not good at fighting. I, know you are, but you still don't have the skill or the mentality of a shadowrunner. And that's why starting tomorrow, I will start to train you. Now, I don't have the skills of every type of runner, but I can still teach you a thing or two."

"Wait, tomorrow?!" Yelled the other three "Isn´t that a bit too soon. I mean, we have to make a schedule, we have our own lives" Said Ladybug, with Chat and Rena nodding in accord to what she was saying, knowing that their personal lives would make it hard for them to be shadowrunners.

Fenrir simply sighed in annoyance "Look, I know that you do have other lives, but what did you expected? That things weren't going to get harder than they already are? Well, flash news, they will get hard, and you three need to prepare yourself. Starting with revealing each other our identities"

Ladybug, Chat Noir and Rena Rouge went silent. A man that they were just meeting was asking them to reveal, not only to him, but to each other too. They were curious though. The three of them had known each other for a long time, and had fought many dangers together. But their identities were also a shield, not only for themselves, but their families as well. Ladybug looked at Fenrir, and sternly asked "Why?"

"Trust" Fenrir said "In this line of work, betrayal is to be expected. From a Johnson, other runners, and even from the people that sells you your equipment. But for a team of runners, trust is the most important thing. Because during a run, where one can die at any moment, the only people you can trust is your own team. And how can I trust someone whose face I don't even recognize. And to give you something to think about it: how long have the three of you worked together and not known the other identity?"

This indeed made them think. They didn't really know each other besides that they all fought villains together, and Ladybug was the only one that knew of Rena real identity. And to be honest, they were indeed curious. And then Chat Noir said "Ok, sure we may be curious, but have you seen some of the villains we fight against, especially the ones with mind control abilities. Who says that they couldn't tell Hawkmoth about our real identities while we are under their control?"

Fenrir nodded, and then responded "Oh, sure, that is a danger, but one that I think we must accept as part of our lives and jobs. And besides, there are other reasons besides trust though. Like the fact that you won´t go on a mission as your superheroes personas" And then Rena interrupted "Why not? Wouldn't it make easier the missions to have our abilities with us?" And like with Chat Noir, Fenrir responded "Sure, it would make the job easier, but that doesn't mean is a good idea. After all, your reputation as heroes works as a shield that protects you from other people to attack you openly to steal your miraculous, and that gives us an edge. But the moment people find out that the loved heroes of Paris have become mercenaries, that protection is gone" And that was true. They knew that the reason that Paris hasn't asked them to give their miraculous to Hawkmoth was because they trusted them. Many times they asked the police and politicians to do what they say because of that trust in that they would protect the city. And if they go on a run in their heroes' personas, and were to be discovered, it would be like giving Hawkmoth what he asked the first day they met.

"And the final reason is your families and loved ones. Not that they will be in danger. I mean, if the corps or criminals or anyone we go against find out about you, yes, they will be in danger. But the reason I mention them is in case any of you are the ones that die on a run, or goes missing, because if that were to happen, your loved ones would like to know. And yes, it will be sad, but it´s better than not knowing. I have no one that would miss me if I´m gone, but I am sure that you three do" This is what hit them the hardest. They never, ever thought about that possibility, that any of the villains would be able to cause such damage, and then Ladybug, Chat Noir and Rena started to remember the many times they were close to death. When Timebreaker absorbed Chat time and made him disappear, when Gorizilla threw Adrien from the building, and when the Pharaoh almost send Alya to who knows where. And what would their families thought if they never saw them back. Yes, it could but at risk for their families and friends, but the idea of not knowing what happened to a loved one, Chat knew exactly what that could do to people, what it did to his father.

The room went silent, as everyone was thinking the about the situation. Somehow, Fenrir words and reasons made sense, but they were trusting their lives and identities to someone they didn't knew. More surprising because apparently Harlequin, who knew their real identities didn't told Fenrir. Or maybe he did, but this was a test. After a while, Ladybug said "Fine, I will do it. But if I reveal myself, so do you. I mean, it wouldn't be fair that only you knew who we are"

"Yeah, that's fair. But it wasn't really necessary to ask, I was still going to show you my identity" And pressing his badge that is the miraculous, he says "The hunt is over" and his superhero outfit is replaced with his normal clothes, and his face revealed, showing his true identity: Goronit, the new student from Tir Tairngire. And from the badge appeared the small kwami. "Salutations, I am Garou. It´s an honor to meet you all" the wolf kwami, in his usual respectful manner.

The other three heroes were surprised, but not much, since if they started to think about it, if Harlequin already knew who they were, he obviously would like someone near them to either help, or spy. Rena was the first to comment about it "So, I`m guessing that you going to the school wasn't a coincidence, or am I wrong?" she asked.

Goro simply lifted his arms and said "Possibly, knowing that clown, he possibly planned it for me to spy on that place, since many of the students and faculty has been akumatized. Seriously, what`s with that place? But enough of that, I revealed my identity, now you must do the same"

The heroes looked at each other, and sure enough, Ladybug had given her word, but the other two, they looked at her, nervously "Look, I will understand if you two don´t want to reveal your identities, but I will, because I trust you guys" and then "Wait!" could be yelled, coming from Chat Noir "I will do it too. I mean, one year working together, it almost calls for a celebration, and if you trust me enough for such a big step, then I trust you too" And then the ladybug and the cat looked at Rena, who smiled at them both "Well, Ladybug already know who I am, so what the hell. Two more people won´t hurt"

And at the same time the heroes yelled "Spot off! / Claws in! / Lets skulk!" And soon, they were pack to the civilian persona, and everyone looked at each other surprised, realizing that the people they knew had such big secret.

-Oh my god! Adrien is Chat Noir! – thought Marinette, remembering all the times he had flirted with her, and then started remembering all the times she has mentioned that their relationship was purely professional. –Oh no. Now Adrien will think forever that we are just friends! I ruined my chances to be with him-

Adrien was thinking something similar, but different, thinking of the many times he had flirted with Ladybug, but acted normal with him as a student –Will she think I have a crush on her? I mean, I like Ladybug, but she is Marinette, but they are both the same person! But they act so different. Oh no, I´m confused! –

While Alya looked at them both and thought –My best friend is a superhero! And she chose me to also be a superhero! And her crush is Chat Noir! This is the best day of my life! I´m already thinking of the many slash fics I could write about. Wait, I have to keep it secret. Damn you, responsibilities! –

And then everyone heard "Oh, fuck!" and looked at Goro, who seemed astonished "You got to be shitting me!" to which Marinette asked "Hey, watch your mouth. And what seems to be the problem?"

"What is the problem? Really? How about the fact that I will have to work with a bunch of teenagers that never had a problem in their lives" He said angrily, as he quickly took from his jacket his whiskey flask and took a drink. "I mean, the way you looked, I thought you would be around, what 18 to 20 years old, not 15 going into 16!"

"Yeah, well, we are also surprised. We thought we would have someone with more experience. I mean, you are like, what, two, maybe three years older than us" Alya said angrily at the ork, who also angrily responded. "I may be just slightly older than you, but those same three years you mentioned, well I have them in experience. Because not everyone can have a normal life. Sometimes one has to do what is necessary to survive in the streets, even at a young age. So yes, I may be young, but I lived in the shadows all my life, so I have that as experience" The rest of them went silent after that. They knew that there were people, especially SINless that have a hard time living, and that many ended in a life of crime because of that, but they never met one until now. They decided to not ask about, seeing that it was a sensitive topic for Goro. Adrien soon broke the silence "So, what do we do now? Will there be rules to follow, any piece of advice?"

Goronit looked at the three of them, and soon started to think and say "Well, there is another issue that must be solved. The three of you are more or less public figures. Marinette not as much as you two, considering that one has a vlog, and the other is a famous model, well, famous in France. And you all need to start thinking on excuses for when you come training" Goro starts rubbing his forehead as he thinks on something that could help, and finally resigned himself in that this issue would need a bit more time of thinking and finally says "Ok, you know what. It´s getting late, tomorrow we have classes and I need to get drunk and meditate to deal with all this bullshit the clown just thrown me into. So how about I take you all to your houses and in one-week time, we meet here again to see if any of us already thought of something. Also, since you asked about an advice, here is the number one rule that any shadowrunner must know: Watch your back, shoot straight, conserve ammo, and never, ever, cut a deal with a dragon. Now, let´s leave"

Before they prepared to leave, Marinette walked towards Goro and placing her hand on his shoulder, she says with a warm, friendly tone "Wait, before we go, let me tell you that, even if we just met, we are a team now, and if you need anything or want to talk about something, you can count on us" Goro just looks at her, and then at Adrien and Alya, smiling at him, even after making them nervous and pushing them into a dangerous situation, they seem to trust him and then he hears inside his mind _**"They are your allies, your pack Goronit, and possibly your friends. You can trust them, and you must protect them and help them, and let them help you when you need to."**_ Said both versions of Wolf.

Goro was unsure right now, but he knew what Wolf said was true. Still, he just met them and wasn't ready to open himself. He only looked at them and then awkwardly said "Um, sure, thanks. I will think about"

The newly formed team then walked to what seemed to be a garage, and there, they saw a large Harley Davidson bike with a sidecar, enough for two people on the bike and two on the sidecar. "Well, who wants to travel on the bike and who wants the sidecar?" Asked Goro. Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, and then started to feel awkward, started to think again of the reveal of their identities, and they were to talk with each other, but then went quiet. Adrien then said "I will sit behind you, if you don't mind" while Alya then with a smile said "Then me and Marinette will take the sidecar. This is just getting more awesome. I feel like a real runner now. What do you think Mari?"

She seemed lost in her thoughts, but when Alya called her, she quickly and awkwardly responded "Uh, yeah, sure. I mean, never been on a bike, or a sidecar, so I guess that's kind of cool. Heh heh"

Before they finally were ready, Goro passed them some large jackets and helmets "Both for your protection and to hide your identities, again." Marinette and Alya accepted the jackets and helmets, but Adrien only the helmet, saying "Don't worry about people recognizing me, I got it covered" And from his pocket, he took out his commlink and with a few taps, changed his hair color, activated a few LED tattoos on his arms and slightly changed his skin color, making it look more tanned. After he was finished, he looked over at the rest of the team, who all had a WTF face "Oh, these, a few cosmetics implants my father gave me about a year or so. He says that is to help my career" Goro was the first one to react "Well, that's kind of fucked up. But I´m started to think on how useful that will be. Welp, ready to go?" They all nodded and quickly, and set out to their homes.

* * *

It took an hour or so to take all three of them to their houses, and thankfully, they all lived close to each other, but it took a bit of work to get them inside their houses, although with Goro adept powers, they manage to get them inside by the roof or balcony. The Agreste manor was harder, but with Adrien help, they managed to get in.

After they all were alone at their respective houses, they prepared themselves to go to sleep, but they could only get little rest time. Their thoughts keeping them awake. They thought about everything that happened today. They all did different things, spoke with their respective kwamis, and in general tried to distract themselves in different ways. Marinette started to design something, Alya started surfing the matrix, Adrien started to train his martial arts, and Goro meditated with Wolf… while drunk.

* * *

Well, here it is, chapter 3. Hope you all like it. I kind of felt this chapter as a bit slow and repetitive though, but still good enough to work. And dont worry people, the next chapter will have more action.

Now, to explain some stuff. Starting with the fact that someone found out about their identities, I think I explained it in chapter 2, but lets go at it again. The character that found out is no other than Harlequin, and in the world of Shadowrun, he is one of the most powerful characters ever, as in he can fight a great wyrm on his own and its considered a fair fight. And he is from the 4th age, which means that he is millenia old. And as mentioned before, he knew of the miraculous for a long time, since they probably existed since his time.

Now, about Pigalle distric in Paris. I know that in these days, it has more to offer than being the Red Distric, I have visited Paris, and the place is beautiful, but for the sake of the story, and the fact that its taking place in the year 2076, I needed to make a place that is the recognized hive of scum and villiany, because every major city needs to have one, especially to make it a place where shadowrunners feel at home.

Now, many of you may be wondering why do the heroes have to become what are essentially elite criminal mercenaries to save the world. Well, as the fic explains, because said heroes dont have any investigative skill whatsoever. They literally have been fighting Hawkmoth defensively instead of trying to fin out who he is and stopping him. So, the idea is that they are forced to dive deep into the shadows to find out the thruth. This is also a shout out to the lates videogames of Shadowrun: Shadowrun Returns, Shadowrun: Dragonfall and Shadowrun: Hong Kong, where the characters literally start doing runs like a normal team and end up in a gigantic conspiracy that if not stopped, could destroy the world.

Now, about the reveal of each other identities, yes, I do feel it was kind of forced, but I did made what I think reasonable justifications as of why. Number one is curiosity. I mean, lets be honest, they trust each other, but even Ladybug and Chat Noir must be curious about each other real selfs. Now trust, this is a common theme in Shadowrun. It is honestly expected to be betrayed by people in the setting and game, either by the person that hired you, to a new team member, to the person selling you weapons, and so imagine being forced to work with people that you dont know at all, in a work enviroment that breeds treachery, unless everyone literally trust each other with their lives. For him, the fact thet they revealed themselves means that he can do just that, trust them with his live, and so do they.

As for what the reveal will do with Marinette and Adrien relationship, I know that many of you ship those two, and that is fine, but I want to make it more realisitic their relationship, since, yes its complicated, since Marinette like Adrien but not Chat Noir, and Chat Noir likes Ladybug but not Marinette. So this will make them question their relationship,

Also, some of you must have noticed that Goro thought that they were older when they were disguised. Well, the reason here is that they had their growt spurts during vacations, simple as that, because lets be honest, they are kind of small for teenagers their age. Also Adrien is an elf, and they are normally tall, easily 6 feet.

And now about Goronit, the OC. You see, I like the characters in Ladybug, but they all seem strangely flawless. I know they have their problems, but they almost never get touched upon (unless you cound how awkward Marinetee gets around Adrien or how much of a bitch Chloe is), so I decided to give Goro flaws. Now this also have mechanical reasons, because when I was in the process of him, the best way I could think on was to make a actual Shadowrun Character, for the TTRPG, so I stated him up, gave him skills, powers and qualities (took some creative freedom), and when I needed extra points, I looked at the negative qualities, I decided to make him an alcoholic with anger management issues that really liked to fight. These will be worked into the story and might be resolved, depending on some factors. But even with all those flaws, loyalty is his biggest positive quality, and even fully angry, he would think twice of hurting his allies and friends, which in this case includes the team and the school. And some of you may be asking "but if he is 18, how could he have 3 or so years of experience as a shadowrunner?" Well, the answer is simple, life is not fair for everybody, and in fact, many people that live in bad situations or in poverty turn to crime to get some money. Now imagine finding out you have magic, which normally appears starting your teenage years, and soon you become a asset for people that would like to use you. Add in the fact that Goro comes from Tir Tairngire, one of the two elven nations, which is really racist to non elves (slightly less to humans) and add that he was born SINless, and you have a recipe for a early start in crime. Also, he is not the only Shadowrun character that started young. A companion in Shadowrun: Hong Kong, an ork rat shaman named Gobbet also started when she was a teenager.

And finally, Adrien modifications. One thing that must be understood is that the world of Shadowrun, the work enviroment (well, corporate and celebrity) is as brutal as the underworld, and one needs anything necessary to be on the top. Yes, Gabriel is a overprotective father that cares a lot for Adrien well being, but he is also his manager, and I think that he would feel that if Adrien wants an opportunity, he needs anything that can help, including cyberware. Anyone interested in the mods, you can find it in the Chrome Flesh supplement for Shadowrun 5th edition.


End file.
